


and my nightmares are plagued with the thought of losing you

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: When William is woken up in the middle of the night to Oliver screaming out the name of his supposed 'friend', he does the only thing he can think of and discovers that his father being in danger out in the field might not be the only thing he's lying about because there's no way he and Felicity are 'just friends' as he saysSet in between 6x02 and 6x03





	and my nightmares are plagued with the thought of losing you

It’s not unusual for William to wake up in the middle of the night since he’s come to live with Oliver.

Losing his mother is the hardest thing he’s ever faced and he’s plagued with awful nightmares, watching the island blow up and Oliver’s face as he has to tell him that his mother didn’t survive the explosion.

He often wakes up screaming loudly but Oliver or Raisa is always there, helping him through the nightmares and letting him know that it’s going to be okay. That someday it will get easier.

But tonight it’s not one of his nightmares that’s woken him up.

There’s a loud screaming coming from down the hall and it takes him a second to realize that it’s coming from his dad’s room.

Raisa’s not here tonight and it only seems to be getting worse. He’s definitely yelling something out but William can’t quite work out what it is so he jumps out of bed and heads down the corridor.

“ _Felicity! Felicity!”_

Ah.

Of course.

William should have known that one of the only things to send Oliver into a state like this is his supposed ‘friend’. He’s met Felicity a few times and he’s seen how his father is around her. He’s a lot calmer and he’s as soft with her as he is with William, if not more. He’s careful with her and there’s a look in their eyes when they look at each other, something that even William can understand at his young age.

He pushes the door back to Oliver’s room and gasps at what he sees. He’s somehow thrown the covers completely off the bed and he’s thrashing around wildly, limbs flailing as he screams Felicity’s name over and over again.

“Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!” He calls over and over and he gets as close as he can without being hit with Oliver’s flailing limbs.

No matter how loud he screams, nothing seems to be working and the pans that he grabs from the kitchen to emulate the scenes that he’s seen in sitcoms do nothing either. Biting his lip, William thinks of the next best option and heads back into his room to grab his phone from where it’s charging on his bedside table.

He scrolls down his contacts and finds the name he’s looking for, praying that they pick up.

“William?” The voice on the other end mumbles and little and William lets out a cry of joy. “Are you okay? It’s three am.”

“I know I’m sorry for waking you but Oliver’s having a really bad nightmare and nothing is working to wake him up and he just keeps screaming your name and I didn’t know what to do other than call you and…” William rambles. If he were a little more aware and not so scared, he probably would have noticed that his rambling is much like that of his conversation partner but he’s much too concentrated on the task at hand for that now.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m glad you called me. I’ll be there in five minutes I promise. I’m leaving now.” Felicity tells him and sure enough, he hears the jangle of keys and the shutting of a door.

“What do I do?” He asks as she stays on the phone. Their apartment blocks are down the road from one another, a deliberate action on Oliver’s part, William knows, so he’s sure that she’s walking because taking her car would be kind of pointless.

“Just keep an eye on him for me and keep your distance. Is he flailing his limbs around?” She asks and William moves into Oliver’s bedroom to see that his mood hasn’t really changed. The noise that he’s making must be heard by Felicity on the other line because she sighs and whispers “Oh honey…” quietly.

“Yeah, they’re all over the place,” William tells her and Felicity hums.

“Alright, I’m coming up now. Can you let me in?” She asks and William moves back into the main part of the apartment, waiting until he hears a frantic knock on the door to hang up the phone and answer the door.

“Thank you.” He tells her immediately and she shakes her head at him.

“It’s nothing, I promise. I’m glad you called me. Stay back, okay?” She tells him and he nods before following her to Oliver’s bedroom.

He stays in the doorway as she gets close to him but stays far away from the bed, she keeps her voice soft but it’s loud as she calls out. “Oliver, I’m right here baby. I’m totally okay, I’m right here.”

“Felicity!” He calls but it’s less loud this time and more pained and William watches Felicity’s face, seeing that this seems to pain her as well.

“I’m here baby, come on. Please open your eyes.” She calls and his flailing calms a little to more of a wriggle.

Felicity moves closer to the bed, waiting for the moment where his limbs are all away from her before she eases her way onto the bed, simply letting some of her weight rest against him.

Her hand reaches out and she rubs soft circles onto his chest, her other hand coming up to run her fingers through his hair. Oliver calms almost immediately and he turns into her, pulling her tight against him.

“Felicity.” His voice is a lot quieter now and he seems calm as he holds the blonde in his arms tightly. William doesn’t even realize that he _has_ woken up until he sees his eyes open as his head turns into Felicity’s neck and he begins to sob.

He’s never seen Oliver like this. He didn’t let Felicity out of his sight for a couple of days after the island but William’s never actually seen this side of him. It makes him more human to him somehow. William doesn’t like the fact that his father’s the Green Arrow, or used to be now he guesses, but it does make him seem like some sort of higher being. It’s kind of nice to see that he breaks down like William does sometimes, even though William doesn’t particularly like seeing him in pain.

“Hey, William?” Felicity asks and he snaps his eyes to the woman in his father’s bed who gives him a soft smile as she combs her fingers through Oliver’s hair. “You know how to make hot cocoa?”

“Duh.” He tells her and she chuckles lightly, nodding her head. “I’m on it.”

“Thank you. We’ll be out in a bit.” She tells him and William nods, knowing to take his time as he makes the hot drink. He thinks his dad might need a while with his girl, no matter how much he denies that that’s what she is.


End file.
